Omniversal Crisis
by AgentKane
Summary: A crossover between the Marvel and DC universes. A dangerous threat to the entire Omniverse has emerged, and it's up to our heroes to stop it before it's too late. Please read and review! More will come! Updated with a new chapter.
1. Part Zero

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the major characters of these stories. These are all creations of either Marvel or DC Comics, or both.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am not nearly as familiar with the DC Universe as I am with Marvel, so please forgive any errors on my part. I am trying to do my best with keeping things in continuity by reading up on Wikipedia, but I'm not perfect. I hope you enjoy this story.

**Part Zero**

Norin Radd struggled against the might of the iron-clad being before him. The silver energy of the Power Cosmic flowed from his hands, against his opponent's strange green power bolts. If Norin Radd could, he would be sweating right now from the strain of keeping his enemy at bay. Right now, it was taking all of his energy and willpower to keep from being blasted away by the masked villain.

Norin Radd's opponent cackled. "You have _failed_, Surfer! Your ragtag forces are no match for my zealous defenders! Look down! More and more of them are falling!"

The Silver Surfer did not look down, for fear of his adversary gaining the upper hand, but he knew what the latter had said was true. However, he was still determined not to let his enemy win. The fate of all_ existence_ depended on the victory of the Surfer and his comrades. "You understimate us, Doom. Your own forces are taking casualties for every hero that they defeat."

Victor von Doom scoffed. "I could wipe you all off the face of the planet if I wanted." Behind his metal mask, there was a glint of smug confidence in his eyes. "The _only_ reason I have kept you and your friends alive is for the entertainment of watching you all fight and _die_ all in the vain hopes of defeating me."

The Surfer continued to draw upon more and more of the Power Cosmic to stop Doom. It was beginning to take its toll on his body, exhausting his muscles and making it more difficult to sustain the process. Despite the fatigue that was steadily overcoming him, the Silver Surfer managed a grin. "Do not let your overconfidence be your downfall, Doom."

Meanwhile...

Below the titanic struggle between the Silver Surfer and Doctor Doom, Psylocke wielded her telekinetic _katana _blade against Sabretooth. The hulking, feral-looking man had tried to kill her once. Well, one of him, anyways. There was no telling if the Sabretooth she was fighting right now was the same Sabretooth that had nearly killed her or the Sabretooth that was her current teammate on the interdimensional superhero team called the Exiles.

As Sabretooth clawed at her face with his left arm, Psylocke cut off the offending arm with a swipe of her psionic blade. Blood streamed from the new wound and the arm began to regenerate. Still maintaining the telekinetic projection of her blade, Psylocke moved cautiously toward Sabretooth. "Creed, you can _fight_ this! I don't know what Doom's done to you, but you have to remember our mission! The fate of the _world_'s in our hands!" Psylocke silently hoped that this was her teammate and not the psychotic Victor Creed she knew better.

Sabretooth looked up at her, as if recognizing Psylocke. As Sabretooth started to grin, Psylocke was unprepared when he prepared to strike her with his remaining whole arm.

"_BETSY!_" Both Sabretooth and Psylocke turned their heads to see Brian Braddock, also known as Captain Britain, rushing towards them. Brian quickly pummeled Sabretooth to the ground. As he slowly stood up, making sure to see that Sabretooth was incapacitated, he looked at his sister. "He almost killed you. Once. I wasn't going to give him another chance."

"Thank you," Psylocke said. She was interrupted from saying more, however, by the arrival of another familiar presence. Both she and Brian turned to look at the newcomer.

"It is a shame that a mutant of your potential has to die like this," Magneto, the Master of Magnetism said.

...And elsewhere...

"Why do you foolish beings defy Lord Doom?" said the booming voice of Robert Reynolds, also known as the Sentry. "Why do you create chaos in this utopia he has created? Only death awaits you."

Superman and Wonder Woman looked up at the dark green-clad being hovering above them. The bodies of dozens of Doom's guards lay scattered around them. "How can you willingly serve such a horrible being as this Doctor Doom?" Wonder Woman asked, stepping closer to the Sentry.

"_BLASPHEMY!_"the Sentry bellowed. "What are these lies that fill your heads? I can_ hear_ your thoughts. There is not an ounce of truth in your minds!" As he spoke, a glowing field of energy formed around him. "You ungrateful beings must be destroyed."

Before the Sentry could release the enrgy building up around him, Superman flew straight at him, tackling him and bringing him down to the ground.

"You _fool_," said the Sentry. "None offend Lord Doom and live." With that, the Sentry overcame Superman's grip on his arms and landed a hard punch on the latter's face, sending the Man of Steel flying out of his control backwards and into a concrete wall. As Wonder Woman tried to tackle the Sentry back to the ground, she was greeted by an unpleasant knee to the stomach.

...And on the Blue Area of the Moon...

_"By now, I am sure those of you who are watching these events transpire as I am are wondering how this came to be in the first place. Allow me to take you back in time and show you how the champions of separate universes came together to combat a dire threat to not only them, but the entire Omniverse. I am Uatu the Watcher, and I will be your guide in familiarizing you with these recent events. I will remain silent for the most part, and allow you to witness the events leading up to this epic battle without my input."_


	2. Part One: The Beginning of the End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

**Part One**

**"The Beginning of the End"**

The Green Lantern B'dg went flying backwards, blacking out for a split second from the force of the blast. The squirrel-like being shook his head and tried to _focus_. He couldn't defeat someone like Darkseid without a clear mind, intent on his goals. Once he _was_ focused, the green Oan power ring he wore would channel his willpower, giving him at least a chance of stopping Darkseid from conquering the world below. Already, however, smoke and screams pervaded the planet as the invading forces came down.

The gray-skinned giant laughed, the evil sound booming. "You _cannot_ win.The armies of Apokolips descend upon this helpless planet, while you try in vain to stop me. Go back to yourpitiful green friends, with their quaint philosophy of chivalry, and tell them that Darkseid was gracious enough to spare your pitiful life."

B'dg panted, before raising his hand toward Darkseid. His power ring glowed bright green. Darkseid scoffed. "So let it be. You have only yourself to blame for staying and dooming yourself." Darkseid's red eyes glowed with the Omega Effect.

Green energy flowed from B'dg's power ring and met Darkseid's Omega Beams. An exploding noise filled the area, the sound of the two energies colliding. While B'dg tried to remain focused, keeping energy flowing through his ring, Darkseid did not even appear to flinch from the force of the Green Lantern's blast. B'dg thought about the innocents on the planet below, and how they would suffer under Darkseid's rule. That thought alone gave him the strength to continue fighting, and more energy poured from the power ring to push back the Omega Beams.

Darkseid laughed again. "Foolish creature. Why do you continue to fight? The planet is _mine_ already."

"_NO!_" screamed B'dg, more and more of his will being channeled into his power ring. "I-will-not-let-you-_win_!"

"When will you fools who call yourselves heroes understand?" Darkseid asked rhetorically. "The purpose of all life is to _submit_, to bow down to those who are stronger. Such as myself." Darkseid ceased projecting the Omega Beams. Tearing a building from the ground, he threw it at the Green Lantern.

B'dg ducked, then used his power ring to teleport the object away from him, green energy hitting the flying piece of debris. He saw the ring flicker for a moment, a sign that it was losing power. He summoned his recharging lantern to him, though it would take time to recharge the power ring. Time that B'dg did not have. Just then, an idea came to his mind. If he used his ring to teleport himself back to Oa, the headquarters planet of the Green Lantern Corps, he could access the Central Power Battery, the repository for the energies that powered all of the Green Lanterns' rings. If he could somehow transfer that energy, the power of the entire Green Lantern Corps, into his ring, and teleport himself back here in time, he might have a chance to stop Darkseid. And perhaps, _perhaps_, even destroy the New God once and for all.

As B'dg smiled as the plan formulated in his mind, Darkseid again fired his Omega Beams from his eyes, this time directing them to strike his enemy from behind. The Green Lantern only managed to avoid it b turning around in time, and then flying up. Darkseid redirected the beams, once again aiming for the furry being. This time, however, Bd'g was able to use his power ring to block the beams of energy with his own energy blast.

It would have to be _now_, B'dg decided. If he continued to fight Darkseid, his power ring would run out of power, and he would have failed. B'dg called upon the remaining energy of his ring to transport himself to Oa, radually ceasing to project energy to block the Omega Effect.

Darkseid smiled. "At last you give up." The Omega Beams intensified. "And now you will die."

Finally, B'dg was surrounded by green energy, and teleported himself away, right as the Omega Beams hit him, causing to head to swoll with pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

B'dg awoke on the ground. As he opened his eyes, he was astonished to discover that he lay on a field of green grass. Definitely not the deserts of Oa. _Earth_, he concluded. He had visited this planet on several occasions. He wondered what had happened. Something must have gone wrong when he was teleporting himself. The effect of the Omega Beams hitting him while he was in the process of teleporting may have caused the teleportation to go awry. He forced himself to get off the ground, seemingly every muscle and bone in his body protesting. He noticed a scorched patch of black on his fur, where he had been hit by Darkseid's Omega Beams. _Well_, he thought, _at least I'm alive_.

At that thought he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. The memory of the planet he had been trying to save came rushing back to him. By now, it was probably well under Darkseid's control. He had failed.

He sat up on his haunches, stretching his muscles, trying to alleviate the aches. Turning around, he pointed his ring at the recharging lantern...

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor von Doom watched the strange alien from beneath a tree on the hill. Clad in his signature green cloak and iron mask and armor, the fiendish Doctor looked like some sort of gargoyle, waiting on the hill to pounce on an unsuspecting prey.

His satellites had Thdetected an unidentified object entering the atmosphere, and had immediately alerted Doom in his castle in Latveria. At the time, he had been monitoring the situation in the United States. Having just emerged from a superhero conflict involving the registration of superhumans, in which they had been forced to fight each other, America's super-powered community was weak. Now was the perfect time for Doom to strike.

When the satellites had notified him of the "unidentified object," Doom had immediately taken interest in it. Perhaps it would aid him when he made his move against his enemies. Now, as he watched the "object" his satellites had detected, he was surprised to discover that it was a living being, albeit an apparent alien.

The furry, squirrel-like creature emitted a strange green energy from his hand, directing it at a lantern-looking device that glowed the same shade of green. Intrigued by this, Doom zoomed in with his binoculars for a closer look.

The alien wore a green ring, which appeared to generate the green energy. The energy appeared to be flowing from the lantern into the ring, as if powering the ring. _What could the ring be_? Doom wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

B'dg's ring was nearly charged. The pain in his muscles had subsided a bit, and was now little more than an annoyance.Of course, that just meant that he was getting use to the pain.

B'dg was alarmed by the sudden appearance of bolts of red energy heading towards him. He did not have time to get up and run.

The Negative Zone, several days later

The Living Bomb-Burst watched the alien compound from high above on a cliff. Behind him, his armies awaited. With his longtime nemesis for control over the Negative Zone, Annihilus, out of the way for now, it had been easy for Blastaar to add to his own forces some of the now leaderless Annihilation Wave.

The aforementioned "alien compound," was in fact a penal facility for some of Earth's most dangerous beings. A product of the superhuman "Civil War," it was now the not-so-luxurious home of hundreds of superheroes and villains alike, who had defied the Superhuman Registration Act. Ripe potential additions for Blastaar's forces. Though Captain America's resistance had liberated many of its inmates, still many remained, and more were being brought to its cells as they were arrested.

But the presence of so many superpowered beings was not the only thing that had brought Blastaar and his army to the prison, or Project 42 as it was called by the humans. Project 42 maintained several portals to Earth, in order to transport superhumans to the prison. Blastaar needed those portals to attack his target: obviously, Earth.

Something was happening to the Negative Zone, something that Blastaar could not explain. It was different from the Big Crunch that had started years before, in that the dimension was not being _absorbed_ by another dimension, but rather falling apart, becoming an empty void, and was taking place much faster than the Big Crunch. Soon the Negative Zone would collapse. He would need to conquer someplace else if he were to survive. And what better place than Earth, home to his foes the Fantastic Four?

XXXXXXXXXX

Lady Deathstrike stared at the bare wall. She did not know how long she had been here, sitting in this cold, dark cell. The last time she had seen the light of day had been the end of the superhuman Civil War. Her captors had released her in exchange for her help in fighting the resistance, only to throw her back in here as soon as the resistance had been defeated. Deathstrike seethed with anger as she remembered this incident, and reminded herself to kill her captors once she got out of Project 42.

Almost as if on cue, she heard noises from the hall outside, muffled by the walls of her cell. Perhaps her ticket out of this wretched place. The door to her cell sounded with a sharp _pang_. As she moved away from the door, it came crashing down to reveal a strange, furred, muscular creature.

Immediately Deathstrike rushed toward it, drawing out her adamantium claws and wrapping them around the creature's neck.

"You-mis-und-erstand my int-en-tions," the alien gasped.

Deathstrike softened her grip, but only enough so that the alien would be able to speak clearly.

"Your new master, Blastaar, awaits you. We have come to free you and your comrades, and invade Earth."

Deathstrike released her chokehold. While alien invasions weren't really her thing, it was her only way back to Earth. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend,_ she thought.

New York City

"Tell Mr. Trump that I'm sorry, but our meeting will have to wait until tomorrow," Tony Stark said into his headset. "Yes, I understand that he is a very busy man, as am I..." He was starting to get very exasperated with the person on the other end of the conversation interrupting him. "It's important S.H.I.E.L.D. business. It's not easy managing a multibillion dollar company and an international intelligence task force." Tony waited for the person on the other end to finish. "OK, then, goodbye."

"Mr. Stark, Deputy Director Hill would like to speak with you," came the voice of his secretary. "She says it's very important."

Tony turned to the secretary. "Yes, put her on."

"Stark, this is urgent! Proj...two...compr...is..." the voice of S.H.I.E.L.D. deputy director Maria Hill was muffled by a loud noise from outside Stark Tower.

"I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble hearing you. There appears to be some ruckus out...side..." Tony was stunned as he looked out the window to see the havoc that was occuring on the street below. Cars were being flipped over, buildings were exploding, and people were running and screaming.

"Project 42 has been compromised!" the voice of Maria Hill yelled.


End file.
